narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochita
was a disowned kunoichi of Kumogakure's Hane Clan and Nekote Clan. During her time in the village, she was a member of the Cloud Nine. She became an S-rank missing-nin after defecting from her village to partner with Amaterasu Tanako and was later forced into the Akatsuki with the latter to work as an infiltrator in a branch division of the organization called Chi. Background While Ochita was still attending the academy, her mother, Kasha Nekote, was killed by Nobuyuki Tanako, who was the current Hoshikage at the time, for attempted murder. The incident left her father, Fukurō Hane, responsible for raising her but due to being a member of both the Kumo Elite and the Kumo Council, she saw very little of him growing up. This coupled with her mother's death made her an angry child who, in her absence of a role model, took to Yugito Nii and began training as her student, eventually adapting to her fighting style and becoming a member of the Cloud Nine. Still enraged about her mother's murder, Ochita defected her village and fled to Hoshigakure on a personal mission to kill Nobuyuki, where she met Amaterasu for the first time, who was also determined to elimimate her father. Together, the two kunoichi assassinated the Hoshikage and eventually became renowned as missing-nins, making a living out of high profile crime sprees and bounty hunts and earning a place in the Bingo Book. They eventually caught the attention of Akatsuki when they successfully slipped into and robbed the Land of Fire Bounty Station after the two decided they were being cheated out of proper payment for the bodies they brought in, and had Deidara and Sasori sent to elimimate them. Proving to be well matched, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha were eventually sent in as reinforcements, and successfully subdued the kunoichi duo. Displaying an impressive show of skill, they were given the choice to either be escorted back to the hideout to have a chance to talk to their leader or to be punished by death as originally requested by Zangei in their weakened states. Ochita and Amaterasu ultimately decided to surrender peacefully. Upon meeting Pain, Ochita and Amaterasu were praised for their ability to infiltrate a Land of Fire facility yet criticized for their lack of purpose, and were soon recruited into the Akatsuki as infiltrators, where they assisted the Akatsuki members on numerous money-making missions and war-missions, including infiltrating Sunagakure to aquire information on the One-Tailed Shukaku, and Ochita's personal assistance with capturing the Two-Tails jinchūriki. Personality Ochita was a complex individual with a fluctuating personality; she was vivacious and quick to use her sexuality as either a means to manipulate a situation or for her own amusement with a habit of innocently flirting with anyone she finds attractive. At the same time, she flaunted a vicious sadistic streak, often drawing out the suffering she caused her opponents and finding humor and enjoyment out of doing such, an outlet she adopted since fleeing her village for her sudden fits of excitement that she was often criticized for by Yugito during early training sessions. Ironically, she found Hidan's impulsiveness to be a nuisance. Though she had a tendency to let her emotions control most of her actions in the heat of a moment, Ochita occasionally displayed her true level of intelligence, as she was able to break down an opponent's psychological profile in a swift anaylzation, even priding herself in knowing exactly what to say to throw them off, as she was able to vex Deidara enough to disorganize his fighting strategy, though she was called out on this by Sasori. She was also naturally curious, mystified by Itachi based solely on the rarity of his emotional response. Her fearlessness was apparent when she was shown constantly jumping from great heights, even leaping from one of Deidara's clay birds with little regard for the danger in favor of savoring the adrenaline. Although she expressed annoyance with Deidara during their first encounter, she soon reciprocated his attraction to her and affectionately referred to him as flyboy (フライボーイ, furaibōi) while battling off her growing attraction to Itachi, coming to harbor deeper feelings for the artist as expressed through her distraught upon hearing news of his death. She was somewhat impressionable as she had begun to have an appreciation for explosives since spending time with the latter (notably during the Fourth Shinobi World War) and a misdirected hatred for Sasuke Uchiha after Deidara's suicide. However, in contrast to her borderline psychotic behavior, she had a strong loyalty to the people she cared about, noticeably in her friendship with Amaterasu and her interactions with a select few Akatsuki members. Appearance Ochita is an attractive brown-skinned kunoichi with a slender and curvaceous figure and long, layered warm black hair, which is parted to the left in front with bangs framing her face and is usually pulled into high twintails. Her eyes are sharp in shape and pink in color with defined eyelashes that were turned upward at each end. She has slitted pupils that can expand at will and has multiple tattoos on her midriff, arms, and legs resembling diamond-shaped stripes as a result of possessing the gekkei genkai, Kyattsu Ai, as well as red markings around her eyes and long, black stripes running through each eye that were not a result of the technique. Her tongue is pierced, as well as her ears with a triple helix piercing and a lobe stud in each one, although they are not made of real metal. Right before being initiated into the Akatsuki, her rogue uniform consisted of a revealing short-sleeved black top that exposed the mesh tube top she had on underneath. She wore black pants that cut off into fishnet mid thigh on the left leg, a holster attached to a chain around left thigh and another holster double wrapping her right thigh. She sported red calf high zip-up boots and red sleeves, as well as brown fingerless gloves with arm guards attached and a brown utility belt. Attached to each pigtail was a red strip of fabric held together by white straps that crossed in the signature Kumogakure 'X'. After joining Chi, she wore a black, sleeveless midriff halterneck top with black leggings that cut off on one leg at her upper right thigh, along with a long-sleeved mesh top that exposed her entire right arm and shoulder, midriff and navel, and mesh tights, as well as navy thigh high boots with white high heels, inverting the organization's color scheme. She wore navy fingerless gloves and a black sleeve on her right arm and replaced her old utility belt with a white one. She also wore dark pink nail polish and had etched a scratch through her village symbol on her forehead protector. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she changed her outfit to a red collared V-neck, sleeveless midriff tank top with mesh armour underneath and wore half pigtails with the rest of her hair hanging down freely in homage to Deidara's memory. Her navy thigh high boots were replaced with red ones and she sported maroon sleeves and short maroon shorts over mesh armour and a used Akatsuki cloak with the sleeves and some of the lower half of the cloak ripped off worn completely open. Abilities TBA Stats Part I TBA Part II TBA Trivia *Notable information: **Ochita had completed 346 official missions in total: 48 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 127 B-rank, 18 A-rank, and 3 S-rank. **Ochita's hobby was practicing acrobatics and occassionally enjoying fireworks. **Ochita's favorite foods were spicy tekkadon and karaage while her least favorites were bean paste and curry pilaf. More TBA Quotes TBA